Luffy3
by Emma Iveli
Summary: One Shot. The reenactment of the classic Treehouse of Horror Sketch! With Luffy getting stuck in the third dimension! Come on! You know the story, now read the One Piece version! Please R&R.


A/N: Originally I had plans on doing a version of Reaper Madness (which will probably be next years)... however while lying in my bed last month I through of an ending for this one that was so perfect I had to do it... and it is a reference to a Simpsons episode ending I just had to do it...

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Simpsons... we've been through this!

Luffy3

By Emma Iveli

It was a normal day on the Thousand Sunny. Well it should have been had Sanji not decided to finally put Luffy on a diet.

It really wasn't for Luffy's health, it was just so they could cut back on the meat biggest.

Of course Luffy was looking for a place to hide until it blew over. That was when he through about hiding in a closet, only to find Franky.

"What are you doing here?" asked Luffy.

That was when he got the idea to hide in the library. Or more specifically behind one of the bookshelves.

"The perfect hiding place, no salad for me." Said Luffy.

He leaned back and saw that hid arm fell back into the wall with a strange blue glow.

"Whoa…" said Luffy starting to poke it, "This is like something out… I have no idea… I have to say some random book…"

"Luffy! Time for dinner!" called out Sanji.

"You know what! I'm taking my chances in the mystery wall." Said Luffy going into it the wall.

When he went through the wall he ran through a black void until he got to a place where he went through it suddenly changed him… into 3D!

Of course this is a written story and it's difficult to convey in writing but you get what it means… right?

Luffy looked around the entire area was a grid. Cubes, cones, teapots, and other three emotional computer things were all around him.

"Whoa… what the hell is this place…" said Luffy.

Back on the Thousand Sunny…

Sanji was searching through the closets when he found Franky.

"What?" asked Sanji.

"I'm not going on a diet." Said Franky.

"Look Chopper recommended you cut back on the cola…" said Sanji.

Franky's eye twitched…

"So he finally found a way to experiment on me…" Freaky muttered.

"What?" asked Sanji?

"Never mind…" muttered Franky, "Something from Enies Lobby."

"I see…" muttered Sanji.

Meanwhile with Luffy looked around.

"What is this place?" he asked he looked at him self, "Oh… I'm not bulgy…"

That was when he decided to call out.

"Hey! Is anyone out there!"

Nami decided to look in the library and heard this call.

"Luffy? Where are you?" asked Nami.

"I don't' know…" came Luffy's voice.

"You're not in the linen closet again, are you?" asked Nami.

"One time I was trapped there! One time!" said Luffy.

"Look I'll go get a ladder.' Said Nami.

She immediately face palmed when she said that.

"Okay, just hurry." Came Luffy's voice.

Back with Luffy he looked around what was going on…

He convoluted to explore the area. It was so strange looking, he even saw equations he didn't even understand, he continued to look around, that was when he came across a small pond.

"Mmmmm... Unprocessed Fish sticks."

He drooled and that scared away the fish.

Back in the real world… Franky grabbed his ladder looked around.

"What was this supposed to abolish?" asked Franky.

"I don't know what I was thinking,…" muttered Nami, "Okay…"

Back with Luffy he continued to look around.

"This place is weird." Muttered Luffy, "Though I don't understand why but this reminds of that really stupid adventure with that eagle dog."

(Note this writer has yet to the 11th Movie… but from what heard it's not that good).

That was when suddenly a cone that was jumping around hit Luffy in the butt and got stuck there.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

He then threw the cone away, however it hit pointy side first and then tore a hole in the universe.

"That's not good." Mumbled Luffy.

Back ion the real world, Law was suddenly there but he wasn't important right now.

"Luffy! This is Chopper what do you see?" asked Chopper.

"Um… has anyone seen that Pokémon episode Electric Solder Porygon?" asked Luffy.

"No…" said Nami

"No…" said Zoro.

"No…" said Usopp.

"No…" said Sanji.

"No…" said Robin.

"No..." said Usopp.

"No…" said Franky.

"No… said Brook.

"No…" said Law.

"Yes…" said Usopp, "I mean… no! NO!"

They all looked at Usopp who gave a small twitch.

That was when Law drew lines on the wall with a pen.

"This might sound strange but Luffy is in the third dimension." Said Law.

"What?" asked everyone.

Law began to draw on a chalk board.

"This is a normal square." Said Law, "but if we draw a line at the poetical Z Axis."

Everyone gasped as he drew a cube.

"This is a cube." Explained Law.

"Wait a second why did we call in you to explain it?" asked Zoro.

"Because of my Devil Fruit powers." Muttered Law.

There was a chorus of "Oh."

"Now the real question is how world a portal appear on this ship…" said Law.

"About that…" said Franky, "You see Lulu helped work on the library… and I heard rumors that much like his hair, work sometimes has special anmonlies…"

"What?" asked Nami.

Meanwhile in Water 7, Iceberg's secretary got a call.

"Hello?" responded the little girl.

On the end on a Marine Ship a tentacles were coming out the ship's wall.

"We would like to compliant! Our ship now a portal with tentacles!" yelled the Marine making the call.

"Sorry but you read the agreement we not liable when strange possibly demonic portals pop up." Said the sectary.

"How often down this happen!" yelled the marine.

"Not often… ever since one of our shipwrights was promoted." Said the sectary.

There was an awkward silence on the other end.

"WHAT?" asked the Marine.

Back on the Thousand Sunny.

"Sorry…" muttered Franky, "Should have told you sooner…"

They all stared at Franky.

Back in the other dimension, Luffy looked at the hole, he was almost sucked in but he managed to pull his face out and started running away as the hole grew bigger.

Back in the other world Garp suddenly showed up wearing old timey dive suit, with him was Koby who looked embarrassed.

"All right! I'll save my grandson." Said Garp, "I'll need four stout men to work the bellows."

"How did you know this was going on?" asked Nami.

"Don't question it." Muttered Garp.

"You're not going in there!" yelled Law.

"Why because there are cubes the size of gallerias?" asked Garp.

"No because I don't trust you." Muttered Law, "You are a marine after all…"

"D'oh!" muttered Garp.

"I'm going in…" muttered Zoro trying a rope around his waist then jump into the portal.

He managed to go through the three dimensional plane.

"This is weird." He muttered.

That was when he saw Luffy on the other side at he was being backed into an investable wall.

"I never through it would end like this…" said Luffy with a big smile.

Because he is a D after all.

That was when he saw Zoro on the other side.

"Zoro!" he called out

"Luffy! Grab my hand!" yelled Zoro.

"All right!" yelled Luffy.

Luffy stretched out to Zoro and Zoro caught his hand. Thankfully right when the universe collapsed the two were pulled back into their world.

"All right! I'm back!" cheered Luffy.

"Wait a second…" said Usopp, "TI shouldn't have ended this way."

"Hey you're right." Said Luffy, "It should have ended with me trapped in the real world… either going to a butcher or possibly a con…"

Everyone stood there blinking until suddenly Rockstar appeared for no appear ant reason showed up with a surf board and shouted "Hey everybody! Surfs up!"

And they all went surfing.

The End.

A/N: I couldn't have Luffy sucked into the hole... if someone showed up he would get rescued... but like I said, the ending is a reference to the ending of a Simpsons episode, cookie to who gets it right! (Cookies may not actually be awarded)


End file.
